parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Watson
''' Keith Watson '''is a cool, competitive member of the Electric Company. Personality Keith is shown as being confident, cool, smart, artisitc, competitive, and kind. His father Leo is the owner of The Electric Diner. well at first before he knew he has power, in Skills he had brace in his mouth at first before finally get rid of them, he was thinking he was a normal boy without power, but when Hector makes it a tie and refuse to draw E in Horse game, he gets angry and didn't notice he made a wordball and makes a E appear; much to his surprise and confusion, at the end of the episode he got his skill and joined The Electric Company. Abilities Keith can throw wordballs. He can also generate images in mid-air, much like an art set or a cartoon; which comes in handy when explaining difficult words or concepts. Relationships With Electric Company Members Hector Ruiz Keith and Hector get along well and enjoy competing at basketball. Considering the big age difference, their relationship is quite close. Jessica Ruiz The two are the same age, and are shown to be very close. They seem to trust each other's judgement, and have seen each other in some awkward, embarrassing moments. They could possibly be a good couple in the future. They might be more than friends, but that is up to the veiwer to decide. Lisa Heffenbacher They show signs of being good friends. They tease each other in a friendly, almost sibling-like way. Marcus Barnes Keith is like another mentor for Marcus. They often think of things the same way, and have come up with similar ideas. They are good at making banana sculptures together. Relationships With Pranksters Francine Carruthers Ever since the beginning, Francine has been jealous of Keith. She tried to use him in "Skills," but he outsmarted her. They are both drastically different, and it shows in their relationship. While it's not as strong as some of the others', they'll most likely be loathing each other for the rest of their lives. Annie Scrambler While it's nothing crazy, these two have the normal Prankster-TEC member relationship. That is to say, they hate each other, but not as badly as some others. Well sometime they get along, it was just one time where same if he know she used him for a song, well Keith did accept to help her to get her uncle have clients to hypnotize Manny Spamboni The relationship between Keith and Manny is complicated. Keith and Manny worked together once to save an egg from dying, but Manny is also the one responsible for freezing him (Keith considers this the most embarassing moment of his life). They don't trust each other, don't like each other, and still manage to occasionally find some common ground to work on. Danny Rebus Not much interaction has been seen between Danny and Keith. Danny has never pulled any sort of prank on Keith and there has been no one-on-one conversations. However, the two seem to have some similarities and can get along rather well. They spent a good part of "The World is My Oyster" onstage together and Danny was the one who suggested that Keith should join the Pranksters. Gilda Flip There has been no real interaction between these two characters. Most likely, Keith mistrusts Gilda and the feeling is mutual. Trivia *Keith's last name is similar to Sherlock Holmes' assistant, Watson. *Despite the fact that his father is a major character, his mother has never been mentioned. *He loves stinky cheese omelettes. *His cousin P.J. has an "office" in Keith's room. *he is replaced by newman *he dose not replace anyone fact that actually he did *he is brown though in the newest electric company he's either white or peach in color. Gallery IMG 20190729 151245314.jpg IMG 20190729 151315825.jpg IMG 20190729 151311610.jpg IMG 20190729 151246115.jpg IMG_20190729_151317447.jpg IMG_20190729_151318297.jpg Category:Electric Company Members Category:Males Category:Plug it In Category:WordBall Throwers Category:Protagonists Category:People with Powers Category:Who where played by Ricky Smith Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brothers